History of Kai (Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu)
History Wasted True Potential The Ninja, (Except for Jay and Zane) watch as Cole beats Zane's high score in a game called Lava Zombies. The Ninja sit in the hot tub, which actually turns out to be the Bell of Divinity. Infuriated, Wu puts the Ninja to a test to see how long they can survive in the room with his chicken. They were able to trap the chicken, but Wu was unimpressed. After complaining about the traps Wu set up, the Ninja asked him what to do. He challenged them to a battle, but they were easily defeated. Once again, the chicken was released to punish them. Questing for Quests Kai is tired of thinking of a quest, so Jay suggests the hot tub. The Ninja ponders over which villain to battle. Kai suggests Killow, but he is in Kryptarium Prison with his former fellow colleague, Ultra Violet. After realizing that they should help the Police Commissioner with the police, they find nothing good to do, so they return to the Monastery to find a news article about a far off desert in Ninjago with a pyramid that needed exploring. They quickly left for the Desert of Doom. A Rocky Start The Ninja are scrambling around the Monastery trying to get ready to go investigate the Desert of Doom. Once they’re all packed, P.I.X.A.L. shows them to the Underground Base, where she has made several new vehicles for the Ninja, including the Land Bounty. Kai and Cole take their own vehicles to the Desert while Zane, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd board the Land Bounty, while. When they finally arrive, they set up a camp around an oasis they have found. Zane reads a book about the Desert, telling them that long ago, an ancient tribe once lived in the Desert. They worshipped a thousand year old giant scarab beetle called Beohernie. One day, the beetle went out of control, and destroyed the civilization, seemingly for no reason. The beetle suddenly appears and attacks, and the Ninja make a run for it to the Bounty. As the beetle chases them, Cole is knocked over and is almost left behind. He recuperates himself, and the Ninja are continued to be chased by the giant. While making a run for it, a major component to the Land Bounty is devoured by the Beetle, and the Ninja are left stranded on a plateau, surrounded by two more scarab beetles. The Belly of the Beast Kai and the others are trapped while Zane attempts to repair the Land Bounty, but it will be impossible to escape without the component the beetle ate. That night, Kai hears Zane says that the Bounty is useless without the component, and the only way to retrieve it is to go to the belly of the beast itself. He then gets the idea that one of them has to be strapped to a rope and sent into the stomach of the beetle. They play a rock-paper-clamp tournament in order to decide who goes in, and Zane ends up being the winner. The next morning, Zane goes on the sand and is consumed by Beohernie. When Zane notifies the Ninja that he found the component, the Ninja pull him from Beohernie, but he resists by pulling onto Cole's Dirt Bike. The force by Beohernie causes Cole to fall out of his vehicle and onto the sand where two more bugs begin to attack, but they are repelled by the Ninja. Eventually, Kai shot fireballs at Beohernie's belly, which allowed Zane to escape the belly of the beast. With the component recovered, the Ninja were to escape the rock and outrun the other scarab beetles to their next destination, the Ancient Pyramid. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them Kai and the others meet up with Clutch Powers in his camp in the Desert of Doom. Clutch refuses to enter the temple. The Ninja tries to convince him, but he is unwilling. Zane points out that his book, Booby Traps and How to Survive Them, is key in helping explorers enter ancient tombs and whatnot. Clutch suddenly gets a call from the Explorers Club, saying that since he hasn't explored in over 10 years, his membership will be redacted. In order to preserve his place in the Club, he tells him that he will now be exploring the ancient pyramid. Clutch and the others enter the Pyramid and find that it is filled with booby traps and ancient markings. He tells them that his book is key in surviving. Their first obstacle is a rickety old wooden bridge. Zane and the others stumble across, but they survive without trouble. Clutch tells them they got lucky, but luck runs out. As they continue through, they trip over a trap that sends them all sliding down a corridor to a pit of spikes. Kai blasts the spikes with his fire, securing their lives. At the bottom of the pit, they find a pathway to the next room. Finally, they find the main chamber, where several sarcophagi are lined out. In the next room, they find a large puzzle on the wall, and Zane points out that when solved, might lead them to a treasure behind the door. While Jay and Nya attempt to solve it, Zane inspects the ancient markings on the walls. He translates the writing, that is a warning to those attempting to enter the tomb. It tells the story of a serpent whose anger almost destroyed Ninjago until a foolish boy locked her away. He suddenly has a vision of his dream with Aspheera and warns the others not to open the door. He is too late, and the sorceress is awakened. Her name is Aspheera. She tells the Ninja where Is the "Treacherous deceiver" but the Ninja doesn't know who she is talking about and attempt Zane and the others attempt to fight her with Spinjitzu, but she too knows the art, and so they are unable to stop her. She takes an interest in Kai, calling him a Fire Elemental, and tells him that for thousands of years she has been locked up, cold and alone. She starts to steal his power from him, and the others are no match for her, and she successfully steals his powers and becomes empowered by fire. Kai is left unconscious after his powers are taken. Clutch runs away as the Ninja are tied up in chains by Aspheera. She escapes the pyramid and unleashes her army of Pyro Vipers onto Ninjago City. Ninja vs Lava When the Ninja escape the Ancient Pyramid, they are forced to drag an unconscious Kai who hits several objects along the way. When Kai wakes up, he talks about his jaw hurting although the guilty Ninja don't admit what happened. They then meet up with P.I.X.A.L. who gives them a ride to Ninjago City to stop Aspheera. Snaketastrophy Before Fred Finely is devoured by an Elemental Cobra, the Ninja save him and defeat the Elemental Cobra before heading off to the Ninjago Museum of History. Powerless Along the way, the Ninja save the Police Commissioner and his crew, but Kai was unable to help because his elemental power was stripped from Aspheera forcing Jay to save him from two Elemental Cobras. Before the Ninja headed off to the Museum, Kai said he felt useless and refused to go. When the Ninja leave Kai, Jake came running into him and asks for his autograph; however, Kai tells Jake that the Ninja who did all the work. When the young boy asked why Kai isn't helping the Ninja, he tells Jake that he is without powers. This makes Jake upset and he calls Kai a quitter. In addition, he chased after the Ninja and decided he will help the Ninja. Just before the Ninja were defeated by the Elemental Cobras, Jake came running in to shield the Ninja from harm, despite having no weapons to defend himself. A moment later, Kai saved Jake while defeating the Elemental Cobras. After Kai saved the Ninja, they celebrate and Jake is glad that Kai helped the Ninja although he loss his Elemental Powers. Moreover, Kai calls Jake a hero for being so brave. Ancient History Cole, Kai, and Jay head down the sewer to find Skales, but instead find three Hypnobrai and are taken captive. When they are taken to Skales, he is unhappy to see them although he helps them find information on Aspheera with the help of Acidicus. After finding who the "Treacherous Deceiver" is, they head back to the Monastery to tell Wu that Aspheera is out for Garmadon, but Wu tells them that she is out for him, not his brother. Never Trust a Human Kai listened to Wu as he gives his story on how he became the "Treacherous Deceiver." Under Siege After Wu tells the story, Cole, Jay, Kai, and P.I.X.A.L. ask questions, but before Wu could answer all of them, they here noise outside and realize Aspheera is on her way. Cole asks about the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and using logic, P.I.X.A.L. thought the second scroll would be with an archeologist, so he contacts Lloyd, Zane, and Nya to find Clutch Powers. P.I.X.A.L. activates the defensive systems for the Monastery, but Aspheera banishes them and the Fire Fang obliterates the door causing them to retreat to the Underground Base. When they realize they cannot escape, Kai blames Wu for their troubles, and Cole tries to comfort him, but he walks away. When the Pyro Vipers find out their secret hideout, Wu believes he should face them alone, but Kai apologies to Wu and promises they will face Aspheera as a team. The Explorers Club Kai continues to work on the Titan Mech along with Jay and P.I.X.A.L. Vengeance is Mine! The Pyro Vipers break the door to the Underground Base, but they are unable to find Wu until Jays gives their hideout away by sneezing. Before Aspheera could do any harm, P.I.X.A.L. uses the Titan Mech to defend the Ninja and Wu. Despite this, Aspheera is able to hold her ground and holds the Ninja hostage until Lloyd, Nya, and Zane arrive with the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. A lengthy battle ensues with Kai having the chance to possess the Scroll when it falls into his hands, but without his Elemental Power, the Scroll didn't work and he was knocked down by Aspheera. Eventually, Zane gets the Scroll and freezes the Pyro Vipers. Before Zane gave back the Scroll to Wu, Aspheera's arm manages to get free and she attempts to zap Wu, but Zane saved his master by pushing Wu of the way causing him to be hit and be seemingly destroyed. A Cold Goodbye The Ninja come running in after P.I.X.A.L. has a nightmare of losing Zane. Wu then tells the Ninja that Zane is alive; however, Wu won't let the Ninja come since its location is remote. Despite this, Lloyd steals the Traveler's Tea, and the Ninja head to the Underground Base where they spot Wu holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. A lengthy battle occurs as both sides were fighting for the Traveler's Tea. This gave the Ninja no choice, but to tie Wu up and place a mouthpiece over him. In the end, the Ninja headed inside the Land Bounty while P.I.X.A.L. stood outside and zapped the vehicle into the Never-Realm. The Never-Realm The Land Bounty lands are a cliff forcing the Ninja to evacuate and during the process, Cole loses the Traveler's Tea. This causes an argument with Jay before Lloyd breaks up the fight and suggests they head down the mountain to avoid freezing. After hiking through frigid temperatures, the Ninja finally make it to a forest where it’s still cold. In addition, the Ninja face danger when they are approached by wolves. The Ninja flee from the danger, but Lloyd runs into a tree giving a chance for the wolves to attack but in spite of that, the wolves head off somewhere else. What the Ninja don’t realize is that one of the wolves is frozen on a tree. Following the unusual sight of wolves running away, the Ninja stumble upon some people who are also frozen. Nya is able to sense one of the victims realizing they have a heartbeat and are still alive, but Nya also gets a signal on the Titan Mech. Before they sought out to find the Mech, Jay believed they should help the people, but Lloyd and Nya stand their ground saying they should get more information before assisting the people. After following the bleak signal for some time, the Ninja run into the wolves again, but this time they fight. They are able to hold their ground for some time until three mysterious people shoot arrows at the wolves causing them to run away. The Ninja follow the people to a nearby village where they are greeted by the elder Sorla. After both sides give their introductions, Sorla throws a potion into the hearth fire, and they are able to find Zane’s location which is the Ice Emperor's Castle. Sorla tells them that Zane was most likely taken captive by the Ice Emperor and he is "lost." However, Lloyd believes that Zane is strong and they will still come for him despite all the dangers she said. Sorla then warns them of General Vex who would surely be out to get the Ninja. Fire Maker Kai along with Jay try on new gear that will help them walk through snow. Inside their base, the Ice Fishers throw ideas around on what they should do, but disagreements arises. Sorla then states that can't leave the Fire and they must protect it. When Kai asks if they can light another Fire, he is met by criticism by the Ice Fishers, but Sorla explains that they can't light another Fire since the weather is too cold. After realizing they can't transport the Fire, Sorla makes it clear they will protect it, and the Ninja agree that they will help. When the Ice Fishers and the Ninja head out to prepare, Kai stays behind with Sorla. He explains that he could solve the problem, but without his powers, he can't help. Sorla gives him advice saying Elemental Powers can't be stolen, and it will come back. The Ice Fishers and the Ninja quickly prepare and by sunrise, they are able to create a fortress and arm the civilians with weapons. At night, the first barrage of attacks begin when a plethora of arrows come streaking at the Ice Fishers. They are able to dodge it, but see Blizzard Samurai at their footsteps. They end up attacking but they shattered into ice when hit. When Lloyd was fighting one of the Blizzard Warriors, it changes faces, but the dark ice keeps him evil. During the battle, Kai was attacked by the Blizzard Warrior Grimfax and the latter overpowers him and attempts to destroy him, but Lloyd defends his fellow Ninja before Cole uses his Earth Punch to send him flying. However, the solider doesn't give up and pursues the house with fire and ultimately takes it out. The Blizzard Samurai then retreat after taking out the Fire. The Ice Fishers sit around the empty Fire, freezing in the winter night. Kai continues to blames himself for not having his Elemental Powers before trying once more. This time, he is able to create the Fire, and the Ice Fishers chant "Fire Maker," due to his success. Kai is excited to have his powers back. An Unlikely Ally Kai is approached by some kids, who want him to cook their fish, and he does so while still relishing in having his full powers back and is basking at his new title of "Fire Maker." However, his showboating annoys his sister who knocks off him his hammock in annoyance. Later, Cole swings Kai and Jay on the hammock, hilariously ending with Jay flying into a tree, kicking Cole in the progress, and Kai falling off. When Lloyd talks about standing a better chance than bringing the whole group, as the Blizzard Samurai being distracted on the Great Lake; not Lloyd. Kai wishes he could come but reveals that his returning powers are taxing on his body but does give Lloyd food and with the other Ninja wish Lloyd farewell and give him the GPS tracker to the Titan Mech. The Absolute Worst In Fugi-Dove's story, Lloyd, Kai, and Cole failed to stop him from stealing when he punched holes in their hang gliders with his feathers. The Message When the children of the village run away from Cole in fear, Kai questioned what he did. He claimed to have told them about how Aspheera banished Zane to the Never-Realm, and Nya asks if that's appropriate for them. Meanwhile, Uthaug runs up to show the village he found a piece of Lloyd's gi and there were signs of a fight and avalanche. The Ice Fishers and Ninja are concerned and hoped he is safe. The Traveler's Tree In Cole's nightmare, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd were disappointed in Cole after he left the tea behind. They made him go back for it, and the Bounty fell off the cliff. Jay wakes him up, claiming it was just a nightmare. After he storms off, Kai told Jay he will eventually calm down. Later, the Kai and Jay asked Nya where Cole was and told her what happened earlier. Boma and Uthaug rushes to tell them Cole is also on the mountain, prompting Jay and Nya to go after him while Kai stays behind to protect the village. My Enemy, My Friend When Boreal attacks Great Lake, Kai tries to save the villagers but due to his powers being weak, he fails and the Ice Fishers were frozen as a result. Later, when Cole, Jay, Nya, and Krag saw the village frozen, Kai blames himself for not being able to save them but later comes up with a plan to find the Land Bounty, fix it, and take the fight to the Emperor of Ice. However, when the others agreed with Kai's plan, Kai gets scared by Krag's roar and notices his presence for the first time. A Fragile Hope Kai and their friends are searching for Land Bounty when they are chased by wolves. This eventually leads them to the Land Bounty and they are able to use a fire extinguisher to scare the wolves away. Kai is helping Nya and Jay with the fixing the Land Bounty, when the wolves return. Krag, Cole, and Jay hold them off and Nya is able to start it up. They use it to outrun the wolves and head for the Ice Emperor's castle. Once and for All Kai is with Nya in the drivers' seats, when Nya tells him to tell the others that they are approaching the Ice Emperor's Castle. After everyone buckles up, Nya alerts the team that something big is approaching the Land Bounty and Kai volunteers to take care of it. He leaps up to the cannon above, looking around for the target. When he see Boreal, he recognizes him, and shouts a warning at the others. He takes aim and fires many shots at Boreal, but this appears to have no affect on him. Boreal eventually seizes the cannon and destroys. He then reaches for Kai and another part of the Bounty. Kai quickly jumps inside and heads off to join the other Ninja. Nya eventually stuns Boreal for a good amount of time while the Ninja and Krag get their emotions back together. Awakenings After managing to incapacitate the beast, they discover it was made of Ice and Nya tells them that the Ice Emperor could only be Zane, something that shocked Kai and the others. He tries to deny this, though realized she was right due to the corruptive power of the scroll that Zane still had. The Ninja decided to warn Lloyd but Boreal regained strength and attacked, as they lost the bounty in the process. Kai was left dazed by the attacking Boreal, as he sees his friends panicking. Annoyed by the dragon, Kai regained his full power of Fire and destroyed the dragon, allowing them to progress. After Zane destroyed his scepter and returned the realm to normal, Kai and the other Ninja soon arrive to the throne and see Zane back to his old self and the latter greets them with a hug. Sometime later Grimfax took back power and he along with the Formlings came to the mutual decision to banish Vex to the outskirts of the never realm for his crimes. Kai returned to the Great Lake with his friends and learn there was no way to return to Ninjago until Cole finds a way and a portal is open. Category:History Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu